Un día con la mafia Uchiha
by alberto-M
Summary: Un día normal en un lugar no tan normal, donde las misiones y las muertes son la órden del día. Fic-regalo para Nikko Hyuga.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aquí** **viene otra historia para Nikko Hyuga n.n Espero os guste n.n**

 **Naruto y Date a Live no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto y a Kōshi Tachibana respectivamente.**

 **Avisos:** UA, en negrita habla **Zetsu negro**

 **"Este Fic es un Regalo para Nikko Hyuga por su cumpleaños, el cual Celebramos los Miembros del Foro "Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

* * *

Sentado en un oscuro despacho, alumbrado únicamente por una vela, un hombre de larga melena y costoso traje rojo escribe una carta y los ruidos que hace la pluma al escribir son los únicos que inundan la sala. El hombre que escribe la carta es un hombre poderoso, odiado, buscado por las autoridades, el gran Uchiha Madara... Más, ¿qué iba a hacer la policía, si consiguió sumir a la ciudad de Konoha en el miedo y el terror, y hasta ahora nadie ha podido capturarlo?

Los recuerdos importantes de antes de que Madara sea como es ahora fluyen por su mente: primero fue su niñez que empezó con su amistad con un chico del colegio, Hashirama Senju. Se habían vuelto amigos muy cercanos rápidamente a pesar de que sus familias se odiasen, todo porque unos antepasado de la familia Uchiha acabaron de forma horrible con varios Senju en la Primera Guerra Mundial, e intentasen separarles. Hashirama y Madara se ayudaban como realmente podían, ya sea para los exámenes o en las peleas en las que el Uchiha se metía. Pero en su adultez, cuando Madara llegó al camino de convertirse en el Presidente del Gobierno y estaba a un paso de conseguirlo, hubo un gran escándalo que salpicó a Madara, con varios delitos relacionados con los robos a múltiples edificios bancarios e incluso intentos de asesinatos a Hashirama. El propio Hashirama quiso negarlos pero fue tarde, la luz del odio hacia Madara ya estaba encendida y no tenía pinta de apagarse.

Claro, todas las pruebas apuntaban al gran Uchiha, y la opinión pública jamás le escuchó aunque dijese la verdad sólo por ser como es. Incluso hubo un grupo que, con pintadas amenazantes hacia su persona como primeros delitos, incendiaron la casa de Izuna mientras éste dormía, acabando con su vida y empeorando la personalidad de Madara. Por esas razones, y por no tener ni siquiera la confianza de su propia familia para ayudarle, se ha convertido en el enemigo público número uno de la ciudad de Konoha, abandonando su antiguo sueño de ser el Presidente del Gobierno y exiliándose de la ciudad. ¿Quién le destrozaría la vida, se pregunta Madara? Ahora esas preguntas no importan.

No, ya sólo importa el tener el mundo en su momento ideal, en la paz infinita aunque tenga que matar en el proceso. Por eso había ido a un antiguo santuario abandonado llamado Montaña cementerio y ha fundado en las profundidades del lugar la mafia que controlará el mundo: Akatsuki. Se abre la puerta principal y dos sombras avanzan hacia Madara, hasta ponerse frente a él.

—¿Ara ara, ocurre algo Madara-san? —pregunta la sensual voz de una de las sombras. El Uchiha mira a la joven chica de pelo negro y largo, su ropa consiste en un traje no muy revelador aunque realza sus curvas, y una ancha falda, haciéndola bastante elegante.

Su nombre es Tokisaki Kurumi, o Nightmare como la conoce el mundo entero. En su primer año de exilio, Madara conoció a esa mujer después de que Kurumi escapase de la cárcel de la Ciudad Tengu, y el Uchiha supo inmediatamente que ella sería una de sus mejores adquisiciones a la futura mafia. Su capacidad de asesinar con facilidad, manipular de miles de maneras posibles a los objetivos e incluso de seducirles con su labia aprendida en Francia son sus más características señas de identidad. Esas, y que su ojo izquierdo tiene la forma de un reloj, pues en un momento anterior a ser reclutada por Madara ella le pagó ingentes cantidades de dinero a un científico para que lo cree, para así sustituir el ojo que perdió en una pelea.

—Sólo estoy intentando crear una alianza para que nos ayuden un poco en el futuro —dice Madara mirando a Kurumi.

—Una alianza, en este caso no lo necesitamos —dice el otro acompañante haciendo que Madara se fije en él: un hombre de treinta y dos años, pelo negro con tintes azulados, un traje muy similar al de Madara, y con la parte derecha de su rostro con cicatrices.

Esa persona es Uchiha Obito, un familiar muy lejano de Madara que se unió a él poco después del asesinato de su esposa, Nohara Rin, y el intento de asesinato de Obito, del que salió con medio rostro desfigurado y odio a todo lo que se le ponga por delante. Su habilidad para actuar con sigilo, su manía de ser completamente concienzudo con las pruebas burlando así a los policías e investigadores, y la de usar armas con silenciador para no llamar la atención le han valido el apodo del Fantasma. Obito sigue hablando.

—Tenemos ojos por todas partes gracias a Nagato y Konan, la tesorería es una gran virtud de nuestra organización gracias a Kakuzu, tenemos a Itachi y a Kisame para asesinar con sigilo a los objetivos, y también nuestro agente secreto Zetsu hackea sin dejar huellas sobre los edificios gubernamentales... No necesitamos a más gente que pueda ser un estorbo en nuestros objetivos.

—Obito-san, tiene razón al decir que no necesitamos alianzas —dice Kurumi rozándole con su mano la nuca de Obito con suavidad, quien impasible mira a la Tokisaki—. Pero también es cierto que cuantos más seamos más podré divertirme —susurra a su oído con sensualidad, sacando de su falda una pistola de cañón largo y colocándola bajo la barbilla de Obito, mientras éste había sacado un cuchillo curvado y lo había colocado apuntando a los ojos a Kurumi—. Tan rápido como siempre, pero ya estarías muerto —sonríe de forma psicótica. Madara conocía los frecuentes cambios de personalidad de la chica, y también conocía el sadismo con el que en pocas ocasiones Obito actuaba. Así que como consecuencia dos asesinos en potencia estaban frente a él, el uno queriendo matar al otro. Kurumi como un juego del que puede disfrutar, Obito porque nunca ha confiado en ella.

—No creas que si me mataras saldrías viva de aquí, Kurumi...

—¿Quieres que lo compruebe, Obito-san?

—Basta, Kurumi, Obito —dice Madara levantándose y mirando a los dos asesinos antes de que la cosa vaya a mayores—. De hecho, tengo una misión para los dos y por eso os llamé antes.

—¿En serio? —pregunta la chica mirando a Madara y luego dando saltitos de alegría, cuál colegiala feliz—. Qué bien que bien...

—Es extraño que nos mandes a nosotros dos a la misma misión, así que debe de ser realmente importante. ¿Y de qué es?

—Debéis acabar con el presidente de la industria armamentistica DEM que visitará la ciudad de Konoha: Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. Nos han dado el chivatazo de que va a intentar vender armas en su mansión.

—Isaac... Desconocía que ahora trabajásemos para los buenos —dice Obito cruzado de brazos.

Era conocido que DEM tenía cuentas en distintos paraísos fiscales, también se decía que suministró a los terroristas de Oriente Medio las armas para realizar atentados en

Irak e Irán. Pero ninguna de esas acciones fue probada por falta de pruebas. Tampoco conocían que la agencia de seguridad AST no veía con buenos ojos lo que DEM estaba haciendo, y querían capturarlo. Pero Kurumi era especial, era única. Podía conseguir lo que ella quisiera.

—También quiero que se traiga viva a Ellen Mira Mathers, la secretaria de DEM. Es de vital importancia que pueda hablar.

—¿Qué pueda ver es necesario? —pregunta Obito, a lo que Madara responde.

—No, solo el oído y el habla son necesarios —sentencia Madara con frialdad, provocando que Kurumi se lama los labios, iba a divertirse mucho—. También llevaros a Zetsu y a Kisame, la prioridad de conseguir hacer la misión es máxima así que necesitaré a los mejores en su campo.

—¿Y Kurumi?

—Sasori ya está ideando la manera de que pueda entrar, confío en que tu contacto nos sea de ayuda —dice Madara mirando a Kurumi.

—Tuvimos nuestros roces pero cree que ahora estoy con los buenos, no se huele nada de mi —dice Kurumi con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo, tengo que prepararme —dice Obito, Kurumi al verle irse se sienta en la mesa de forma que sus largas piernas rodean a Madara.

—¿Qué haces, Kurumi?

—Nada, sólo quería estar así. ¿Te molesta? —pregunta Kurumi. El tono de voz se vuelve, si cabe, más sensual y provocativo a cada segundo que pasa. Para nadie pasa desapercibido que la Tokisaki siente algo por Madara, aunque todos dudaban si el Uchiha correspondería a Kurumi.

—Realmente no —dice Madara sin interés, la chica se inclina y se desabrocha el primer botón dejando ver mejor su escote.

— _Oh, ce sera amusant_ —susurra Kurumi en francés ante el rostro de Madara, quien sabe que lo que dijo Kurumi es que será divertido—. Tenemos un buen rato antes de ir, así que... ¿Qué te parece si acabamos con esta tensión que a ambos nos aborda? —sonriendo con deseo, los labios se rozan unos segundos, para luego la Tokisaki alejarse unos milímetros—. ¿Qué me dices?

—Que sería divertido estar contigo, Tokisaki —dice Madara agarrando a Kurumi por los hombros y poniéndola sobre la mesa, tirando los papeles al suelo.

—Vaya, lo que dicen de que a los Uchiha les gusta dominar ha demostrado ser cierto —dice la Tokisaki con una dulce y sensual risa—. Adelante Madara-san. Soy completamente suya —Madara sonríe de medio lado y con un soplido apaga la vela que alumbraba la sala, quedando en completa oscuridad.

OoooOoooO

Después del momento íntimo que ha vivido con su jefe, Kurumi está vestida con un hermoso traje rojo con adornos negros al estilo Lolita gótica, y su pelo está atado en twintails largas, preparada para la misión de infiltración en la mansión de Isaac. Recuerda lo que le ha dicho su informadora de la AST.

"Él es un hombre alto, vestido con un traje negro azabache, con el pelo rubio ceniza oscuro, y él tiene un par de ojos penetrantes, como si un cuchillo se utilizase para cortar una ranura en la cara. Su edad debe ser alrededor de treinta años de edad, sin embargo, es un hombre misterioso que desprende la sensación de que es un veterano con experiencia en el campo", según lo descrito por la agente de seguridad Origami.

—¿Estás preparado, Obito-san? —pregunta Kurumi por un micrófono en su oreja. Obito apunta, echado desde cientos de metros y en el tejado de un edificio, cerca de Kurumi y observando los guardias por su mira. El arma que usa es una pequeña adquisición del mercado negro: un M107 Barrett semi-automatico con silenciador.

—Estoy listo —dice Obito con la respiración tranquila—. Menma hizo un buen trabajo consiguiendo tal arma mejorada de esta forma —quita el seguro—. No hay nada de viento así que el tiro va a ser perfecto.

—¿Y la bala?

— No te preocupes, para cuando la policia venga la bala habrá desaparecido. Zetsu...

—Dadme unos minutos y me colaré dentro del sistema eléctrico —dice el hombre de máscara blanca y negra tecleando en un portátil, escondido cerca de la mansión—. **Apagaré las luces y la confusión servirá para que Kurumi acabe con Isaac. Kisame...**

—Estoy listo —dice uno de los mafiosos, Hoshigaki Kisame. Es un hombre realmente grande, de pelo azul en punta hacia arriba, y vestido de negro aprovechando la noche estrellada—. Dadme los objetivos que estén solos y me encargaré de que desaparezcan.

—Bien, debemos ser discretos todos —dice Kurumi, andando por la sala durante unos segundos hasta encontrar a Isaac, charlando con varios de sus accionistas, entre las que se incluyen la secretaria Ellen. Se acerca a ellos gracias a la acreditación que han inventado gracias a Sasori—. _Monsieur Isaac_ , es un honor conocerlo en persona.

—Señorita Leblack, he oído sus historias pero nunca había escuchado que tuviese una belleza comparable a la de los dioses —dice Isaac con una sonrisa mientras besa el dorso de la mano de Kurumi. Mientras la chica se pregunta cómo Sasori ha conseguido una acreditación real, y que tiene muchas ganas de que se lo explique.

—Gracias por el halago. He oído también historias de usted, señor Isaac —dice Kurumi con una sonrisa dulce, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

OoooOoooO

—Objetivo localizado —dice Obito apuntando a Isaac, quien habla cordialmente con Kurumi—. Kurumi, espera el mejor momento para estar a solas y acaba con él.

—Las armas de Kurumi no son silenciosas, ¿sabes? —pregunta Kisame moviéndose con sigilo cual soldado del ejército, arrastrándose por los arbustos.

—No te preocupes, no debe haber supervivientes así que cuando ella mate a Isaac, nosotros abatimos a todos. Sólo Ellen debe sobrevivir pero... No es necesario que le dejes las piernas intactas.

—Esta es de las misiones que Madara-san le encanta darme —dice Kisame mostrando una sonrisa.

OoooOoooO

—Me gustaría enseñarle una cosa. Sígame.

Isaac le hace un gesto de caballero para que Kurumi la siga. La Tokisaki sonríe, el plan iba perfecto, y así Madara sería más poderoso controlando todas las empresas DEM que tuviesen a su disposición. Sigue a Isaac mientras Ellen, en la sala de actos, habla por el móvil, para segundos después colgar.

—Obito-san, voy al despacho de Isaac, avisaré a Origami cuando Isaac no me vea para que lo detenga junto con las pruebas —dice Kurumi en un susurro que sólo el Uchiha escucharía.

Llegan a su despacho y Kurumi, antes siquiera de entrar, siente una pistola en la sien.

—No te muevas, Nightmare —dice una fría voz detrás suya.

OoooOoooO

Obito ve a uno de los guardias alejarse para peinar la zona y avisa al Hoshigaki. Kisame asiente, se coloca cerca del soldado en un arbusto, sale, le tapa la boca al guardia mientras atraviesa su corazón con un kunai japonés y esconde el cuerpo en unos arbustos, todo en cuestión de segundos y en completo silencio. Como se esperaba de un experto en el asesinato, piensa el Uchiha. Obito sigue mirando por la mira de su arma a los guardias cuando le llega la información de Kisame.

—Tenemos un problema.

—¿Qué clase de problema?

—El hombre que acabo de matar tenía escondido en su muela superior derecha una pastilla de cianuro. No esperaba salir vivo de aquí. También... Tiene un tatuaje en el cuello.

—¿Y?

—Es el mismo tatuaje que el del hombre que asesinó a Rin.

—¿Qué?—se pregunta Obito mirando a los guardias unos segundos, para finalmente abrir los ojos al comprender la gravedad de la situación. Tres meses tras el asesinato de Rin encontró, con ayuda de Kisame, al asesino pero se suicidó con cianuro antes de que le puedan interrogar—. Mierda, Kurumi, sal de ahí —intenta contactar con ella pero no se oye nada—. Maldición, ¿qué demonios está haciendo?

OoooOoooO

Kurumi no dice nada aunque tampoco deja su característica sonrisa, sólo levanta las manos en señal de rendición. Ella y su captora entran en el despacho seguidas de otra sombra.

—¿Creíste que íbamos a caer fácilmente en tus trucos Tokisaki? —pregunta Isaac, cuando se revela a las dos sombras. Una: un anciano en un bastón, de marcadas arrugas y vendas en la mitad de su cuerpo. La segunda, y quien lleva la pistola que apunta a Kurumi: una mujer de un esbelto cuerpo a pesar de que el traje no invita a la imaginación, pelo largo y púrpura, y ojos fríos como el hielo.

—Ara ara, no esperaba veros aquí, Tokha, Danzō... —dice Kurumi sin dejar de sonreír.

Kurumi conocía a esas personas: Tokha fue una alumna modelo en su escuela aunque estuviera enferma del corazón a tan temprana edad, y sus padres la enviaron a un médico muy reputado, de nombre Orochimaru, para curarla. Cabe decir que tras descubrir el oscuro pasado de Orochimaru, en el que mató y jugó a ser Dios con más de un centenar de víctimas de todas las edades durante décadas, todo el mundo fue a por Tokha pero ya no estaba ella ni Orochimaru. A día de hoy su novio Shido la sigue buscando, debe admitir que es terco ese chico.

En cuanto al anciano, Danzō fue agente de seguridad de la familia Senju, aunque admiraba más a Tobirama que al propio y actual presidente Hashirama, debido a que ambos tenían una vista más realista de las cosas, aunque en el caso de Danzō tiraba más pesimista. Todos conocían y a la vez no conocían al grupo Raíz, son como la CÍA de Estados Unidos. Y el que estuviera Tokha con él confirma las sospechas de Kurumi: Danzō tuvo que ver con Orochimaru y la desaparición de Tokha, y por las declaraciones de sus padres a las noticias, esa Tokha de ahora no es la personalidad normal así que supone que Danzō le hizo algo en la mente.

—¿En serio? Muy mal por tu parte —dice el anciano Danzō, le hace un gesto a Tokha y la agente golpea en la nuca a Kurumi haciéndola tirar al suelo—. Tenemos a Nightmare con nosotros.

—Bien bien, como se esperaba de alguien como Danzō —dice Isaac sonriendo—. Aunque hacer que la Yatogami le obedeciera es una gran hazaña.

—Tengo mis trucos para ello —dice Danzō mientras se acerca a Kurumi.

—Me apuesto lo que quieras a que tus lavados de cerebro tienen que ver, ¿no Danzō-san?

—Una mente tan dañada por su locura, tanta muerte causada por diversión —dice el anciano con desagrado—. Alguien así no debe existir... Ah sí, me olvidaba de una cosa —se lleva un par de dedos a la oreja derecha— Hazlo, Torune.

OoooOoooO

Obito ve algo en el tejado de la mansión y apunta ahí. Es Origami, la confidente de Kurumi, golpeada salvajemente a juzgar por sus heridas. Un agente encapuchado la agarra del pelo con violencia y dispara a su cabeza acabando con su vida, para después tirarla al vacío.

—Sabían del chivatazo, todo fue una trampa —dice Obito apretando los dientes, ve que Torune se aleja, y que también tiene el tatuaje en el cuello—. Es como el del asesino de Rin y el guardia.

—¡Aj! Esto está muy protegido, **tiene defensas que nunca he visto** —grita Zetsu tecleando con rapidez—. Me va a sacar del servidor en unos segundos, **entonces sólo valdrá la violencia.** Veré de qué me puedo enterar.

—Tsk —chasquea los dientes Obito. Todo se ha salido de control incluso antes de empezar, y ellos como luciérnagas cayeron a la trampa con mucha facilidad.

Pero luego sonríe. No contaban con alguien como él que pudiese interponerse en sus planes.

—La familia por delante de todo...

—Obito, esa frase —dice Kisame sorprendido.

—Si, es la clave para que venga así que llámale —dice Obito apuntando al despacho de Isaac.

OoooOoooO

—Y dime, Danzō, ¿qué clase de armas quiere? ¿Unos rifles Dragunov, rifles FA-MAS, ametralladoras...?

—Mmmm, como esperaba de usted Isaac, son unas armas de extrema calidad —dice Danzō mientras Kurumi es apresada por Tokha. La peli-morada ata a Kurumi con bastante fuerza para evitar que se escape.

—No importa lo que hagáis, la mafia de los Uchiha acabará con vosotros...

—Niña, tus locuras empeoran día a día —dice Danzō mirando a Kurumi—. Si hubieses permanecido en la cárcel habrías vivido sin miedo, pero ahora... ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Tendrás que morir.

—Yo no quiero mancharme de sangre, Danzō, así que hazlo usted mismo —dice Isaac con total tranquilidad revisando el maletín que Tokha le dio, con el dinero acordado por las armas. Danzō coge el arma que Tokha le pasa, y apunta a Kurumi a los ojos.

—Adiós Kurumi. El Infierno es un mejor lugar que el hospital —dice Danzō a punto de disparar. Para luego girarse y disparar a Isaac atravesando su cabeza—. No puedo creer que hayas creído que saldrías impune —le pasa a Tokha la pistola.

—Aviso a toda la Raíz, el objetivo ha sido eliminado —dice Tokha por un micrófono en su oreja izquierda—. Repito, el objetivo ha sido eliminado. Eliminad a todos los DEM y Uchiha que haya por los alrededores...

Ese momento en el que no miraban le sirvió a Kurumi para empujar a Danzō y tirar su pistola al suelo. Tokha apunta a Kurumi cuando otra bala que Obito dispara acierta en la pistola, tanta es la fuerza que tiene la bala del Barrett que la pistola explota literalmente de la mano de Tokha. Kurumi luego salta hacia atrás tirando a Tokha contra la pared y así poder soltarse al romperse la silla. Torune entra y saca el arma, la lluvia de disparos de Obito le hace ganar a Kurumi unos valiosos segundos para esconderse. Tokha coge una segunda pistola que tiene escondida en el tobillo y se prepara junto con unos pocos Raíz más de disparar donde Kurumi.

OoooOoooO

Madara estaba realmente enfadado, Isaac le había burlado, y cuando Kisame le habló del tatuaje supo rápidamente que la Raíz esta en la escena. ¿Cómo sabe de ellos? Gracias al informante de Sasori, Kabuto. Montado en su limusina negra, prepara sus armas junto con cuatro hombres para eliminar a Danzō de una vez por todas. Recibe una llamada.

—Zetsu, ahora voy allá, necesito que Kisame y Obito eliminen a todos los hombres que no sean nosotros.

—Algo complicado, **la Raíz ha empezado a matar a todos los de la DEM,** y también han descubierto y asesinado a Kisame, y al ver mejor al cuerpo de Origami he observado pequeñas suturas en su cuello, **al parecer estamos ante una doble** —dice Zetsu seriamente, Madara chasquea la lengua. Todo era una trampa de Danzō... Usar a Origami como agente doble, fingir su muerte... Ese anciano resultaba ser un gran dolor de trasero—. También... he encontrado algo —canturreando un poco. Madara lo recuerda bien, Zetsu es un hacker informático con doble personalidad: una más seria y otra más bromista. Pero ambas centradas en lo que hacen, eso le ha demostrado durante mucho tiempo—. Antes de que los servidores de la DEM me echasen he fisgado en sus archivos secretos. **Y escucha...**

Madara escucha lo que Zetsu dice hasta que su rostro serio y con algo de ira cambia mostrando un odio indescriptible, como si un monstruo se hubiese apoderado de Madara.

—¡Zetsu, prepara el furgón para la huida con Ellen! ¡Dile a Obito que si la ve, que le vuele las piernas si es preciso! —dice Madara colgando y dejando con fuerza el móvil en su bolsillo, asombrando a los Uchiha—. Vosotros, eliminad a todos los que veáis, no importa lo inferiores a ellos que seáis numéricamente, no lo esperarán porque Obito nos apoyará.

Nada más llegar a la mansión, Obito le vuela la cabeza a un Raiz. La lluvia de disparos se produce, con Madara acabando con algún que otro agente Raíz hasta entrar dentro de la mansión, junto con la escolta Uchiha. Origami apunta a los Uchiha y dispara, acertando a un Uchiha en el hombro. Otro Uchiha dispara a Origami aunque ésta se esconde.

—Así que finalmente la AST se ha revelado contra DEM, era cuestión de tiempo de que toda la corrupción explote —dice Madara, haciéndoles señas a los Uchiha—. Nuestro objetivo está arriba, vámonos e ignoremos a Origami —dice mientras carga su pistola y los demás le siguen al despacho de Isaac, sin darse cuenta de que dejan atrás a Ellen, quien estaba agazapada bajo una mesa. Coge una pistola de uno de los Raiz muertos por la lluvia de balas de la mafia Uchiha, con un plan en mente. Acabaría con Madara, ése era su plan. Ella moriría pero se llevaría al líder con ella. Sale de la mesa cuando una bala atraviesa su hombro.

—¡Maldita sea, mi hombro! —grita Ellen cogiendose el hombro herido, ve a Origami acercarse—. AST... ¿Vais a acabar conmigo?

—No, te llevaré hasta el furgón para que pagues tus crímenes. La DEM caerá finalmente.

—¿¡Y qué será de la AST sin nosotros!?

—Podemos sobrevivir sin vosotros —dice Origami poniéndole unas esposas a Ellen y llevándola a la puerta trasera de la mansión para evitar a posibles hombres Uchiha agazapados.

OoooOoooO

Kurumi se agacha en su escondite, varios Raíz junto con Danzō y Tokha disparan indiscriminadamente al lugar donde la Tokisaki se está escondiendo. La Tokisaki saca de su falda una pistola de cañón largo y otra de cañón corto y dispara a Torune, quien por suerte esquiva el disparo. Otro Raíz de pelo naranja llamado Fū dispara sin éxito.

—Esto es una buena dificultad —dice Kurumi, coge una bala del suelo y la lanza hacia la derecha. Al escuchar disparos sabe que uno ha caido en su trampa, sale y dispara a un Raíz acabando con su vida al instante. Otro Raíz se prepara para disparar cuando más disparos se oyen en los pasillos.

—¿Refuerzos? —se pregunta Danzō cuando la puerta se abre y una bala acierta en el costado a Tokha, haciéndola gritar de dolor. El causante de la herida: Uchiha Madara—. Tú... El gran Uchiha por fín sale de su escondite, ¿eh? —su rostro no muestra emociones aunque se notaba la ira de su cuerpo. Entonces la Raíz y los Uchiha intercambian disparos. Mientras una llamada entrante llama la atención de Kurumi, es su micrófono.

—¿Si?

—Soy yo, Origami —dice la chica de la AST para sorpresa de la Tokisaki—. Fue un placer contar contigo para que atrapemos a la DEM.

—¡Me dijiste que sólo ellos vendrían, no nombraste a la Raíz en ningún momento!

—Oh, disculpa si no he seguido tu pequeño juego de manipulación, Nightmare —dice Origami, poniendo por primera vez furiosa a Kurumi. Furiosa pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te mataré a tí y a toda la AST, ¿me escuchas Origami?

—Quiero verlo si es antes o después de que el resto de la AST venga a por vosotros —dice Origami cortando la llamada, y Kurumi tras ello carga su pistola de cañón largo. Tenía un nuevo objetivo: acabar con Origami un día de éstos.

Los disparos entre Madara y Danzō, junto con sus respectivos aliados, se producen llenando la habitación de casquillos de bala.

—Shimura Danzō... ¿Por qué no me ha sorprendido el descubrir al cabecilla de la conspiración? —dispara Madara acabando con un agente Raíz, mientras Torune dispara acertando en el cuello a un Uchiha, éste se lleva la mano al cuello y cae desangrado—. Fuiste tú el que hizo que me exiliaran de la ciudad, no tienes que ocultarlo.

—¿Y tenía que dejar que semejante hombre como usted llegase al Gobierno? —pregunta Danzō cargando su pistola con la mano sana—. No, de ninguna manera iba a aceptar eso. Por eso tuve que incriminarte con pruebas falsas —disparando a Madara, quien se esconde. Kurumi también dispara y Danzō se esconde debajo—. Es ruin para la sociedad pero es necesario para evitar males mayores.

—Y has usado a los asesinos de la DEM contra Izuna para que no puedan relacionarte y así empeorar a Madara-san con la esperanza de que la turba lo mate. Muy listo, Danzō. Más no lo suficiente para salir vivo de aquí.

Torune recibe un balazo en el corazón, fallándole el disparo al Uchiha por muy poco. Kurumi dispara y casi le da a Fū, pero el Raiz coge una ametralladora de la caja de armas de Isaac y dispara a la Tokisaki pero esta se había puesto a cubierto aunque una bala le atravesó el hombro. Madara dispara a Fū atravesando su costado aprovechando que estaba con otro objetivo, luego Kurumi dispara y se agacha esquivando las balas de Danzō. Sólo han quedado ellos tres vivos, y Danzō aguantaba el momento.

Salvo que había una cosa que no contaba Danzō. Y ese era Obito.

Cuando se cambia de posición para flanquear a Madara y a Kurumi aprovechando que ambos se quedaron sin municion, le dio a Obito la mejor vista para disparar, y cuando Danzō apuntó a Madara, la bala del Barrett atraviesa el brazo del anciano, desgarrándolo por la fuerza de la bala. Danzō grita y al poco recibe en el pecho tres disparos del nuevo cargador de Madara, tirándolo al suelo en un charco de sangre.

—Madara-san, ¿podría dejarme a mí esto?

Kurumi se acerca a paso lento hasta el anciano, quien respira entrecortadamente, la chica se agacha y susurra algo a su oido, y luego Danzō dice algo que sólo la Tokisaki escucha. Entonces la chica dispara a quemarropa a Danzō, mientras se ríe cada vez más alto con cada disparo que produce en el cuerpo del anciano.

—Se te acabó el tiempo, Danzō —dice Kurumi guardando sus armas.

—Ahora vámonos —dice Madara mientras Kurumi le coge del brazo.

—Hai, Madara-san —dice Kurumi, el Uchiha la mira. Kurumi se relame los labios al ver esa mirada que esconde deseo detrás de ese aire frío y sin sentimientos—. ¿Mmmm, puedo devorarte ahora?

El Uchiha no contesta, solo puede ver cómo la Tokisaki se acerca más a él. Ahora ambos brazos están en el fuerte torso del Uchiha, mostrando una sensual sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier hombre. Los labios de ambos están a punto de rozarse.

Cuando Obito abre la puerta interrumpiendo el momento.

—Madara, tenemos que... —dice Obito cuando una bala se estrella cerca de su cabeza.

—¡¿Te quieres largar Obito?! Estábamos en un precioso momento —grita Kurumi con un rostro lleno de ira.

—Ya tendréis tiempo para ello en la mansión, siempre que nuestro amigo Guruguru no moleste —dice Obito serio, se gira y Kurumi, con gran rapidez, se coloca a su espalda y susurra en su oído. Iba a molestar otro rato más al Uchiha.

—¿Acaso estás celoso de Madara-san, Obito-san? —pregunta Kurumi riendo suavemente—. Bueno, cualquiera puede estarlo con una chica como yo. Pero yo ya elegí a Madara-san.

—Y yo elegiré a Rin sobre todas las cosas, hasta que descubra quienes la mataron, pues solo así su alma podrá estar en paz y el mundo será más seguro para las generaciones venideras. Esas fueron mis palabras ese día.

—¿Y entonces, qué harás cuando descubras quién mandó matarla? Porque no fue Danzō quien dió la órden de ir a por Rin, ni siquiera estaba en sus planes.

—Quien sabe, tal vez ayude a nuevos reclutas de la mafia a entrenarse.

—Tan "bueno" como eras de niño...

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Es un secreto —dice Kurumi poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Entonces se escuchan sirenas—. La AST es muy rápida en estos casos.

—Vámonos, Kurumi, Obito. Zetsu nos espera.

La Tokisaki sigue feliz a Madara, con Obito mirando a Danzō unos segundos. Para después largarse dejando las armas, el dinero y a Tokha gravemente herida. Hoy fallaron en expandir su territorio, pero Akatsuki... Akatsuki no está muerta, y el mundo sufrirá nuevamente.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Este tema mafioso me ha gustado, el manejo de los personajes también y conforme leí las novelas de Date a Live vi más cosas que puedo usar como inspiración, así que por ahora, debido al tiempo y las obligaciones de la vida, este será el último capítulo de estén fic hasta que la cosa cambie.**

 **Naruto y Date a Live no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto y a Kōshi Tachibana respectivamente.**

 **Avisos:** **UA, en negrita habla** **Zetsu negro, éste capítulo contiene spoilers de las novelas 10 y 11 de Date a Live.**

 **Este capítulo es un regalo para Nikko Hyuga, que espero le guste n.n**

* * *

Madara escribe una carta con el objetivo de forjar una alianza con el prófugo de la justicia Hiruko, antiguo científico de la ciudad de Kumogakure, con la intención de aumentar la tecnología existente y los terrenos de la mafia. Tres dias después de eliminar a Danzō y no poder secuestrar a nadie de la DEM para conocer sus cuentas y ampliar su territorio, el líder de la magia más importante de los bajos fondos todavía estaba algo enfurecido por ese caso. Pero más le extraña el hecho de que Kohta no pueda recordar nada de su obediencia a Danzō, como declaró la policía en los medios.

—"Parece que Danzō y Orochimaru usaron algún tipo de droga para controlarla... ¿Será la burundanga? No, no mostraba los síntomas de la droga, tal vez Orochimaru la manipuló. Debo enterarme de las posesiones ocultas de Orochimaru, necesito ver cómo consiguió manipularla" —piensa el líder de los Uchiha, es entonces cuando ve a uno de sus hombres aparecer por la puerta, con un sobre blanco en la mano—. ¿Si, qué quieres? —pregunta levantando levemente la vista de su carta.

—Señor, ha llegado una carta para usted —dice el hombre, dándole a Madara la carta. Éste ve solo dos palabras escritas: Para Madara. Abre el sobre y echa un vistazo a la nueva carta.

Adjunta a la carta, hay una foto de un joven de veintitrés años, ojos negros, pelo largo y atado en una pequeña coleta de caballo, y un collar de magatamas en el cuello. Está encadenado en una pared de piedra, y cuenta con dos balazos: uno en la cabeza y el otro en el corazón. Además tiene una gran S marcada en su pecho con un objeto afilado. Madara frunce el ceño: conocía a ese cadaver porque es Uchiha Itachi, fue mandado a eliminar a un pez gordo de Nueva Zelanda hace dos días y desde entonces no tuvo noticias suyas, y esa S... Hay un mensaje formado con recortes de periódicos que pone: "Mafia Uchiha, éste es un aviso. Deponed las armas y entregaos a la Policía, o ateneos a las consecuencias..." Madara abre un poco los ojos al leer la firma, y luego la letra en el cadáver, y finalmente el cadaver en sí.

—Es imposible... —se dice Madara, pero al ver las fotos y luego el mensaje, no le cabía duda de quién era el que estaba amenazando a su familia—. ¿Cómo ha llegado esto hasta aquí? —le pregunta al hombre que la trajo.

—Ni idea, estaba atado a un árbol cercano con órdenes precisas de dárselo a usted —dice el hombre, Madara frunce el ceño, notablemente enfadado.

—Quiero que organice una reunión de emergencia ahora mismo con todos los líderes. No me importa si alguno está divirtiéndose, tráelo a rastras si hace falta.

—A la orden, señor —dice el Uchiha abandonando la sala, Madara se llena la copa de vino y bebe, analizando de nuevo la carta. Chasquea la lengua de molestia y anda hasta la sala de reuniones, donde están los miembros más importantes sentados, salvo dos sillas que están vacías: la de Itachi; y la de Kisame, fallecido en la misión de la DEM y la Raíz. Se sienta tranquilamente mirando a todos sus miembros: líderes en cada uno de los asuntos de los que se encargan.

—¿Alguien me puede decir por qué cojones estamos todos aquí? —pregunta un albino con rostro serio, echado de mala manera en su asiento tercero a la izquierda y cruzado de brazos: el traficante de drogas y amante en la religión de Jashin Hidan.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? —pregunta con molestia el anciano que parece un hombre joven, de ojos verdes y la parte inferior de su rostro tapado: el tesorero de la mafia y ex-cazarecompensas Kakuzu, que lamentablemente para él está sentado frente a Hidan—. Das dolor de cabeza cada vez que lo haces.

—Oh, ¿y qué me vas a hacer, vejestorio de mierda? —pregunta con una sonrisa Hidan cuando Kurumi, sentada en el primer asiento a la derecha de Madara juega con una pistola antigua y de cañón corto entre sus dedos.

—Arara, entre la familia no hay que pelearse —Kurumi con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a Hidan y a Kakuzu—. A menos que yo esté presente —dice ya transformando su dulce sonrisa por una sonrisa psicótica.

—Kurumi, ya los matarás otro día, ahora lo importante es saber qué nos quiere decir Madara —dice con algo de desgana un pelirrojo de ojos café ceniza que está sentado en el asiento final del lado izquierdo: el falsificador y amante del arte eterno Sasori—. Que todos nosotros estemos aquí reunidos da mucho que pensar.

—Gracias por poner orden, Sasori —dice Madara, les pasa la carta a todos los miembros—. Esto es una carta que me llegó hace escasos minutos, han asesinado a Itachi y parece que puede ser obra de Satanás —todos se paran para mirar, y tras unos segundos se la pasan a su compañero de su lado. Durante un minuto todos guardan silencio por la muerte de Itachi.

—¿Oye oye, esto es en serio? —pregunta un rubio de pelo largo y atado en una coleta tras el minuto de silencio, que está sentado en frente de Sasori: el terrorista y maestro de explosivos Deidara—. Jum, no supimos de Satanás desde hace tres años.

—Además, ¿estamos seguros de que no es un imitador? —pregunta Kakuzu mirando a Madara—. La S es algo que fácilmente puede realizarse, y también el dar un mensaje usando recortes de periódico.

—Kurumi...

—El asesinato de Itachi es exactamente igual al que sufrió uno de mis informantes hará tres años y dos meses, tanto en la posición de las balas como en la posición exacta de cómo está el cuerpo —dice Kurumi mirando a Kakuzu—. Como no se encontró nunca el cuerpo, y la única prueba es la amenaza que me mandó, los detalles no pasaron a los medios así que se descarta la posibilidad de que sea un imitador —mira a Madara con una sonrisa, como si esperase un premio de buena chica.

—¿Y qué importa ese tal Satanás? —pregunta Hidan mostrando una pistola y una sonrisa sádica—. Sólo es una molestia a la que eliminar, le meto un balazo en la cabeza y punto —es en ese momento cuando carraspea Obito, el sentado en el asiento a la izquierda más cercano a Madara, llamando su atención.

—Hidan, se nota que tú no sabes nada —dice Obito con el rostro serio—. Hace cinco años se empezó a conocer el nombre de una persona por todo el mundo. Satanás es considerado el mejor asesino a sueldo de las Industrias DEM, y se rumorea que fue entrenado en campos especiales de diferentes categorías: sigilo, armas blancas, armas cortas, armas de largo alcance, explosivos, tácticas cuerpo a cuerpo...

—Además, es también conocido porque siempre deja su firma con una S echa con un cuchillo en uno de los cuerpos, y sobretodo por su capacidad de acabar con todo aquel que suponga un peligro para sus planes —dice un hombre de pelo naranja y varios piercings negros en su rostro: el ex-militar y experto en las técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo Pain, quien está sentado entre Kakuzu y Kurumi—. Si un terrorista es su objetivo, lo investigará y acabará con su familia si es preciso para asegurarse la victoria.

—Vamos, que es una verdadera joya de la DEM —dice un moreno de ojos azules, tres marcas que simulan bigotes en cada mejilla y con una pequeña sonrisa zorruna: el segundo hijo de la familia Uzumaki y prófugo de la justicia, el traficante de armas Menma está sentado al lado de Deidara—. Pero hace tres años desapareció en Costa Rica, en un atentado contra los terroristas de Arabia Saudí que había instalados ahí y se le dio por muerto en ese entonces.

—Entonces, ¿por qué apareció ahora? —pregunta Zetsu, cuyo asiento está enfrente de Menma—. **Tres días después de las muertes de Isaac y Danzō...** ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo.

—Es posible que sea un pedido, hay más gente de DEM que no está contenta con nosotros, y debieron haberle encontrado y pagado —dice Kurumi con una sonrisa, mirando a Madara—. Claro que la Raíz también sería un objetivo porque por ellos murió Isaac pero eligió avisarnos a nosotros.

—De hecho, el dejar la carta y luego irse indica que se **está burlando de nosotros** y sabe dónde estamos. **La duda es por qué lo hace.**

—Lo que sí es cierto, por lo poco que sabemos sobre Satanás, es que no creo que planee luchar contra la AST para liberar a Ellen —dice la hermosa mujer de pelo azul y una flor de origami en el pelo: la novia de Nagato y asesina del Origami Konan, sentada enfrente del pelirrojo—. Satanás siempre ha sido de ir por libre, si un miembro de la DEM es encarcelado, no va a mover un dedo para liberarlo.

—Pero es extraño —dice Obito con la mano rascándose la barbilla—. ¿Cómo supo a donde enviar la carta?

—Eso es lo que hay que averiguar, si debemos protegernos de él —dice Madara tomándose una copa—. Necesitamos toda la información posible para acabar rápido con Satanás antes de que él acabe con nosotros.

—No sabemos nada, pero estaremos alerta jum —dice Deidara, Sasori se muestra pensativo causando que su pupilo le mire extrañado—. ¿Maestro?

—¿Sasori, en qué piensas? —pregunta Madara, Sasori le mira.

—Algunas cosas no encajan, al menos a primera vista —dice Sasori, mirando fijamente la imagen—. Tengo que hablar con Kabuto e investigar esto, puede que así sepamos cómo Satanás sabe dónde estamos —coge la foto y la guarda en un bolsillo de su ropa—. Además, debe haber algo más porque podría habernos eliminado o denunciado a la policía, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—Bueno, yo tengo que prepararme —dice Menma estirándose un poco—. En siete horas tengo un negocio entre manos y podremos contar con un poderoso aliado en el futuro si todo sale bien —sonríe de forma para nada amable.

—Yo tengo que irme a mostrarle mis respetos —dice Obito, cuando Hidan suelta carcajadas.

—¿A un trozo de piedra con un cadaver putrefacto le prestas tus respetos, Obito? —se burla Hidan, Kakuzu niega con la cabeza.

—Hidan-san, Rin es muy importante para Obito-chan, así que no te burles de él —dice Kurumi cuando Obito suspira, principalmente por las ganas de matar a Hidan y el sufijo femenino que Kurumi ha empezado a usar con él para burlarse.

—Uuuuh, que miedo —dice Hidan temblando de falso miedo.

—Hidan, cállate —dice Kakuzu seriamente, Madara carraspea llamando la atención de todos.

—Bien, estaremos todos atentos, no podemos dejar pasar la posibilidad de que Satanás conozca nuestros puntos débiles así que cada uno llevará una escolta de dos personas, no importa a donde sea que vaya, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si —dicen todos, Zetsu afirma hablando como dos personas.

OoooOoooO

Horas después de la reunión, Obito limpia su pistola con un trapo blanco mientras un hombre conduce el coche en el que está y otro está de copiloto. El coche es negro y alargado dando la apariencia de una limusina; tiene los cristales blindados y están tintados de negro evitando que desde fuera se pueda ver el interior.

—Satanás no puede vigilarnos a todos al mismo tiempo, además vamos de incógnito —dice Obito mirando el paisaje por la ventana subida. Luego el coche se para, Obito abre la puerta y el par de agentes se colocan gafas de visión nocturna de parte de Menma—. Voy solo, esto va a ser una conversación privada.

—Pero señor, Madara nos dijo que usted necesita... —dice el hombre que conducía cuando Obito se pone también unas gafas de visión nocturna.

—La existencia de Satanás no va a cambiar el que deba rendirle respetos —dice Obito en un tono que no admite réplicas—. Podéis vigilar por la distancia —dicho esto, el Uchiha se marcha entrando en el cementerio, llevando un ramo de flores en las manos.

Obito vigila los alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie extraño está mirando, y enciende las gafas de visión nocturna. Luego coloca las flores en la tumba de su mujer Nohara Rin, junta las manos y agacha la cabeza, rezando. Luego de rezar, mira la tumba.

—Rin, han pasado exactamente cinco años desde tu muerte, y no he podido encontrar a tu asesino pero no descansaré hasta dar con él. Creí que era Danzō porque la Raíz estaba detrás de todo, pero al parecer hay otra persona que mandó al asesino...

Luego escucha un pequeño ruido a sus espaldas, Obito baja la mano hasta la parte derecha de su cuerpo sacando su pistola nueve milímetros con silenciador. Se gira y apunta pero no hay nada, de repente algo golpea la barbilla de Obito y le quita las gafas de visión nocturna, para luego agarrar el brazo de Obito desarmando con rapidez la pistola y realizando una llave elevándolo como si alguien lo hiciese por encima de su espalda y tirando al Uchiha al suelo, haciéndole soltar el arma destrozada. Obito gira sobre sí mismo poniendo a su contrincante debajo suyo, empezando a sentir a alguien por el tacto, saca un cuchillo curvado escondido en su torso usando la otra mano y va a clavárselo al extraño confiando siguiendo su instinto, pero éste agarra el cuchillo y le retuerce el brazo. Luego ese extraño se vuelve visible de repente.

—¿Quien eres?

—Vaya, eres bueno, poca gente podía actuar rápidamente cuando golpeo estando con el camuflaje óptico activado —dice el enmascarado con la voz distorsionada, mirando a Obito. Su máscara es completamente negra dejando solo los agujeros de ojos, nariz y boca. Toda su ropa es completamente negra, incluyendo unos guantes, impidiendo cualquier tipo de identificación visual.

—¿Sátanas? —pregunta el Uchiha mirando mejor al extraño.

— Fallaste —dice el extraño, y luego dirá las palabras que harán sorprender al Uchiha—. Mi nombre es Phantom, Uchiha Obito

Phantom. Es un alias que oculta su desconocido nombre, pero lleva casi treinta años oyéndose por todas las regiones del globo. Unas historias lo pintan como un soldado del gobierno de Hashirama que se volvió corrupto y huyó del país, otras que es un mercenario de la ciudad Tengu que se vende al mejor postor... Nadie sabe su pasado, sus habilidades, ni siquiera su aspecto físico. En resumen: es un completo desconocido para el mundo, incluyendo los contactos de Kurumi.

—¿Cómo sabes tú de mi?

—Vamos, puedo saber algo de todos si me lo propongo.

—¿Y a qué has venido si puede saberse?

—A pedirte perdón —dice Phantom ladeando la cabeza a un lado, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Obito frunce el ceño, y ambos se alejan el uno del otro.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta Obito, cuando Phantom saca un dossier y lo tira al suelo—. ¿Qué es esto? —le mira preparado para lanzarle el cuchillo que tiene escondido en el otro lado de su pecho. Sabía que no fallaría.

—Al principio me odiarás, pero luego entenderás que... Hay otra persona a la que debes odiar primero —dice Phantom saltando hacia atrás y desapareciendo en el aire.

—"¿Tiene una tecnología así oculta? Sea lo que sea, explica cómo antes no pude notarle y por qué las gafas de visión nocturna no pudieron verle" —piensa el Uchiha levantándose y tomando el dossier con las manos, andando hasta la limusina—. "Fue un encuentro breve, pero tenía amplios conocimientos sobre desarme de armas y técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso yo sólo podría tener problemas si hubiese querido matarme"

—¡Señor! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —quiso saber uno de los agentes cuando Obito le mira—. Hemos visto algo pero las gafas de visión nocturna no consiguen verlo bien, solo hierbas chafadas por pisadas.

—He tenido... Una visita inesperada —dice Obito, entra en el coche—. Volvamos a la Montaña Cementerio. Hay algo que Madara debe conocer.

OoooOoooO

Pasan casi cuarenta minutos desde la pequeña reunión entre Phantom y Obito, y Madara tenía con Kurumi una de sus inusuales y particulares conversaciones en su despacho.

—¿Venga, por qué no? —pregunta suavemente la voz de Kurumi.

—Ya te he dicho el por qué, Kurumi —dice Madara cruzado de brazos cruzados. A pesar de que Kurumi está sentada en la mesa, con sus rostros con unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre si, y cada pierna de la mujer a cada lado de la cintura del hombre.

—Venga, solo va a ser un momento que ambos disfrutaremos, ¿o no le gustaría repetir? —pregunta Kurumi, acerca sus labios al oído del líder—. No vas a dormir, Madara-san —llaman a la puerta, para molestia de Kurumi.

—Voy a mirar, luego debatiremos quién no va a dormir —dice Madara en tono serio y abriendo la puerta, Obito está enfrente de él.

—Madara, he venido a enseñarle algo.

—Como no, interrumpiendo desde siempre —dice burlona la Tokisaki, Obito entra y enseña el dossier—. Obito-chan, ¿y esto?

—Un dossier que Phantom me dió en el cementerio —dice el Uchiha asombrando un poco a Kurumi, quien luego sonríe; y a Madara, que sólo alza una ceja.

—Oh, el desconocido soldado —dice la chica para luego mirar al Uchiha agitando sus piernas como una niña pequeña—. ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! Tengo ganas de leerlo—Obito ladea los ojos y abre el dossier lleno de hojas.

Notas sobre la muerte de Rin, fotos de su cuerpo en la morgue y los resúmenes de los policías y bomberos que estuvieron en el caso. Eso era lo que contiene.

—¡¿Qué diablos...?! —grita de repentina sorpresa e ira Obito, mira la foto de la espalda de Rin, las señales de quemaduras por la explosión... Para de mirar un segundo y revisa la foto de la espalda un poco más—. Kurumi, ¿tienes una lupa? —coge la lupa que Kurumi le da, y mira un punto en la espalda de Rin: una pequeña S en la parte inferior de su hombro derecho. Madara también mira esa marca y alza de nuevo una ceja.

—Oh... Satanás, eh —dice Madara, luego mira a Obito—. Creí que un Raíz fue el que acabó con su vida.

—Y así fue porque Kisame y yo le interrogamos, aquí hay algo extraño y quiero averiguarlo —dice Obito, al recoger la imagen puede ver un folio blanco doblado de forma que si uno no se fijase, la obviaría. Abre el folio y lo lee, entonces siente un ligero escalofrío en su espalda al notar el aliento de Kurumi en su oreja.

—600628538... Esto parece un número de cuenta —dice Kurumi con voz sensual y susurrando al oído del Uchiha, molestándole.

—Cualquiera caería a tus encantos Kurumi, pero debo recordarte que yo tengo a Rin. Y esto no va a cambiar.

—Y yo tengo a Madara-san pero me encanta ver tu rostro al molestarte —contesta la Tokisaki contenta y pellizcando la mejilla del Uchiha como si este fuera un niño pequeño. Quien estaba enfadándose cada vez más y se aguantaba las ganas de querer matarla.

—Yo mandaré a Zetsu a que venga a investigar eso —dice Madara levantándose y llamando al hacker. En cuestión de segundos Zetsu está enfrente de Madara, quien le explica la situación.

—Yo **me** encargo **de** ello —dice Zetsu quitando de las manos de Obito el portátil, y tecleando a una gran velocidad—. **Banco de Konoha,** Banco de Konoha... **Bien, si escribo** esto aquí, aquí y **aquí podré hacerme** pasar por el director del banco. **¡Bin** go! —teclea el número de la cuenta y demás datos, al momento puede leer a quién pertenece—. La cuenta pertenece al señor Narakami, el Raíz culpable de la muerte de Rin.

—Es extraño que me atacase, porque no había hecho nada malo. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver Satanás en todo esto?

—Esto... **¿Fue el veintisiete de diciembre** de hace cinco años la muerte de Rin, **no?**

—Si, ¿por qué? —pregunta Obito mirando a Zetsu, sospechando porque explique la total fecha de su muerte.

—Porque aquí **hay un número** en la cuenta por la **cantidad de sesenta millones,** recibido tres días antes. Parece que **fue un encargo, posiblemente de Satanás.**

—Entonces esa marca encontrada en el cuerpo de Rin es un aviso de que también iría a por mí, aunque Satanás no suele hacer nada de eso —se dice Obito, Madara mira a Zetsu.

—¿A dónde lleva la cuenta?

—A varios paraísos fiscales de todo el globo... **Es muy listo, me va a ser complicado de investigar.**

—Te doy cinco minutos para descubrirlo —dice Madara seriamente.

—Lo tendrás **en cuatro** —dice el hacker tecleando con rapidez, mirando la pantalla. Tras cuatro minutos exactos, mira la pantalla—. Oh...

—¿Oh? —pregunta Madara, luego mira a Zetsu—. Danos un nombre.

Zetsu enseña la cuenta inicial que efectuó el pago al Raiz. Y distintas reacciones podían verse en la sala.

—¿Eso no es...? —dice Madara algo sorprendido.

—Una cuenta de Isaac... así que Satanás usó el dinero para pagar al Raíz. ¿Pero por qué?

En cuanto Obito termina esas palabras, su teléfono móvil suena. Mira el número, descuelga y se lo pone en la oreja.

—Sasori.

—Obito, escucha con atención —dice Sasori saliendo de un edificio oscuro y hablando por el móvil—. Kabuto me contó que esa casa de la foto es de las afueras de Sídney, lo supo después de comparar mapas con la imagen de la foto, con el trozo de pared y las vistas que la ventana muestra.

—¿Y?

—Esto es lo más extraño. Me contó que hace cinco años una rama del FBI estuvo en Australia, concretamente en la zona, en base a una información sobre que el desconocido agente llamado Phantom estaba ahí.

—¿Phantom? ¿Cómo supieron eso?

—Un informante anónimo les dió la información, llevaré las grabaciones e investigaremos por si nos sirven de algo. Lo que quiero decir, el veintitrés de diciembre fue cuando Phantom apareció ahí, y hubo víctimas debido a una explosión a esa casa en donde ataron y mataron a Itachi. He mirado más información y... no vas a creerte a quién pertenecía esa casa.

—¿A la DEM?

—Si... pero no —dice Sasori, causando que Obito oiga algo extrañado—. Es decir, no era de la DEM sino de la AST —Obito abre los ojos un segundo.

—¿Sabes a quienes pertenecen esa casa o no? —pregunta Obito cansado ya de las vueltas.

—A dos militares de la AST, pero tras su muerte en ese ataque de hace cinco años la casa pasó a nombre de su hija... Tobiichi Origami.

Las palabras de Sasori inundan la sala, al poder oírse por todos. Zetsu mira asombrado a Obito, Madara alza una ceja y Kurumi... parecía que iba a morir de las carcajadas que realiza.

—¡Jajajajajaja, me parto de la risa! —se ríe Kurumi llevándose las manos al estómago—. Esto si no lo esperaba.

—Le voy a volar la cabeza en cuanto la vea —dice Obito con seriedad, y un rostro lleno de ira contenida—. Gracias, ahora tenemos una pista.

—Cuando sepa algo más, lo mandaré —dice Sasori, Obito le cuelga y mira a Zetsu.

—Tobiichi Origami.

—Voy a **intentar hackea** r su móvil para tener **constancia de su** localización —dice Zetsu tecleando a gran velocidad el ordenador.

—Dame también todo sobre ella, no me importa si tienes que entrar en la página del presidente para ello.

Un pitido se oye en el ordenador tras unos segundos de pulsar teclas. La pantalla muestra dónde está Origami ahora mismo.

—Vaya, ahora está cerca del hotel Royal de Konoha —dice Kurumi, sonriendo notablemente—. Dicen que está en construcción por un fallo eléctrico hace tres semana que quemó varias plantas del hotel y está desierto.

—Un lugar perfecto para la compra-venta de armas —dice Madara, y mira a Obito—. Menma nos dijo hace seis horas que cerraría un trato. Puede ser en ese lugar.

—Maldición, no sé cómo pero ella también lo sabe —dice Obito, mas luego el Uchiha solo sonríe de medio lado—. Es hora de liberar a Nightmare un día más —Kurumi se lame los labios en referencia a lo mucho que va a divertirse.

—En este caso puedo dejar esto en vuestras manos, pero más vale no me falléis —dice Madara serio.

—No se preocupe, Madara-san.

—Somos dos de los más influyentes integrantes de la mafia, no puede ir el asunto peor que lo de Danzō —dice Obito cuando suena una señal desde el ordenador.

—Oh, **Sasori** **ha** enviado algo... —dice Zetsu, luego mira a Obito y luego el mensaje—. **Antes de irte, Obito, cuéntame** qué te dijo exactamente Phantom.

OoooOoooO

Pasan cincuenta minutos desde ese momento, y en el parking del Hotel Royal de Konoha un hombre está sentado en el capó de un coche negro y fumando un puro, mientras seis hombres están recogiendo y mirando las armas que les entrega la séptima persona. El que está sentado en el coche tiene el cabello de color marrón claro, su cabello se muestra muy esponjado y poco peinado, y siempre llevaba unos lentes oscuros. De su bigote sobresalían dos puntas marrones un poco amarillentas. Su atuendo es el típico de un hombre de negocios: una chaqueta negra, una camisa amarillenta con una corbata violeta, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros puntiagudos.

—Así que estos son tus nuevos cargamentos de rifles de asalto que usted me vende —dice Gatō, sonriendo y mirando al Akatsuki Menma.

—Así es, esperemos que le sean de su agrado —dice Menma, Gatō coge el arma y apunta a una columna.

—Fácil de usar, y también cuenta con una mira para ayudar al apuntado —dice Gatō, mira el cargador del arma—. Todo está en órden, por lo que veo.

Una sombra se infiltra hasta colocarse detrás de una columna mientras se produce la reunión, saca una granada y la lanza, rebotando un par de veces por el suelo. Menma y los demás se dan cuenta de ello pero ya tarde, pues son cegados momentáneamente por un destello de la granada, y entonces empieza una lluvia de disparos que viene de la columna y alcanza a todos los que se puede. Cuerpos, sangre y destrozos son las pruebas del ataque. Origami con un chaleco antibalasy un par de Uzi se acerca lentamente hasta Menma, quien está sangrando por el hombro. Al chaleco le han puesto de forma casera unas placas de acero para proteger espalda, brazos y piernas.

—Tsk... —se queja Menma viendo acercarse a quien les atacó, apoyado en una columna, y los demás mafiosos están muertos, dejándole en una muy mala situación—. Dejar lo mejor para el final, eh Origami.

—¿Últimas palabras, Akatsuki? —pregunta la extraña apuntando a Menma a la cabeza con ambas Uzi, el traficante de armas sonríe.

—Que nos veremos en el infierno —dice Menma riéndose levemente, cuando la extraña escucha un par de pistolas quitarse los seguros, lentamente se gira a ver a Obito y Kurumi, apuntándoles con una de las Uzi mientras sigue apuntando a Menma con la otra, Kurumi la apunta con ambas armas y Obito está aparentemente desarmado. Analiza la situación, si le dispara a uno, los otros dos podrían acabar con ella

—Te tenemos, Origami —dice Obito simplemente, Origami mira al Uchiha y luego a la Tokisaki. Menma aprovecha para sacar de su chaqueta una USP usando la mano buena, y la apunta. Se aleja lentamente de ella pero la mirada vigilante de Origami le sigue haga lo que haga.

—Ya me diréis de qué diablos va esto —les dice Menma a sus compañeros apuntando a Origami, sin disparar.

—Vaya, ¿cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

—No es de tu incumbencia, Origami... También sé cosas de tu pasado: padres militares y entrenada como una niña soldado para ser la mejor y con el sueño de acabar con los villanos, tu encuentro fortuito con Phantom... y tu nacimiento como Satanás el veintitrés de diciembre de hace cinco años, para un día después pagar a un Raiz y hacer que Rin muera el veintisiete de diciembre.

—¿¡Eh!? —grita Menma, con los ojos como platos mientras que Kurumi sonríe divertida por los acontecimientos. Origami sonríe un poco.

—Veo que me descubriste, Obito. No importa, ahora vas a morir.

—Te mataré pero antes quiero saber por qué mataste a Rin.

—¿Te haces el tonto? Práctico pero inútil ante mi. Sé que fue cosa tuya el matar a mis padres, y quiero abrev por qué lo hiciste.

—No fui yo —dice tajantemente Obito, causando el ligero enojo de Origami.

—Te repito que no te hagas el tonto —dice la chica de pelo blanco, apuntándole—. Estaba practicando con el cuerpo a cuerpo, yo sola, cuando vi algo extraño. Ese algo eras tú, con un arma en la mano. Yo ataque por sorpresa, intentando quitarte la pistola cuando en la confusión lanzaste una granada adentro de la casa. Y tras ver la explosión huiste corriendo como una rata.

—Oh, ¿en serio Origami-san? —pregunta Kurumi con una amplia sonrisa—. Realmente, y a juzgar por lo que sabemos, Phantom los mató accidentalmente —Origami abre los ojos y ladea varias veces la cabeza, negando.

—No... No es cierto, yo te vi...

—¿Quieres saber cómo lo sabemos? —pregunta Kurumi sonriendo—. Fue Phantom quien nos dió pruebas de tu implicación en la muerte de Rin. Fueron nuestros contactos quienes nos contaron el caso de Sídney.

—Los agentes del FBI encontraron restos de una granada en la casa pero no obtuvieron huellas —dice Obito, temblando un poco—. No creyeron tu testimonio porque yo no estaba ni de lejos cerca de Australia, pero no quisiste escucharlos y cuando la DEM te metió en la AST, planeaste una venganza personal.

—Mientes, yo...

—Además luchabas contra Phantom, un maestro en el disfraz y el engaño. Utilizó un dispositivo revolucionario que robó en Tengu hace treinta años para cambiar su figura con la de una persona durante un par de minutos: y eligió la mía. Te aferraste a que fue un asesinato de Phantom... mejor dicho, de mi.

—Así que una historia de venganza... algo que siempre se ve pero que jamás me imaginaría que fuese de esta manera —se dice Menma mirando a Obito.

—Phantom sigue en paradero desconocido, pero tú buscaste a Obito-chan creyendo que él fue el verdadero culpable. Le pediste a Isaac dinero, pagaste a un Raíz para que le matase, y cómo él sobrevivió le dejaste un mensaje en el cuerpo de su amada.

—¡Mentiras, todo mentiras! —niega todo Origami—. He esperado tanto tiempo en acabar contigo, Uchiha, que ninguna mentira podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—¿Quieres pruebas? —pregunta Obito tirando fotos, se le ve enojado—. El día de la muerte de tus padres estaba planificando una cena romántica con Rin-chan en Konoha, mientras tú peleabas en Australia. ¡¿No se te ocurrió pensar en esto en vez de ir a matarme sin más?! —grita perdiendo los nervios y apuntando rápidamente con una pistola USP con silenciador a su cabeza—. Rin-chan murió por tu culpa, has usado a un agente de Danzō para ello... Debería volarte la tapa de los sesos...

—Ya sabes los rumores... cuando Satanás tiene a alguien como objetivo, acabará con todo ser querido que sea necesario para ello —dice Origami con frialdad, sin dejar de mirar a Obito.

—Vamos Obito-chan, dispara —susurra Kurumi detrás del Uchiha, su voz suave penetra el oído del hombre—. Se sintió bien volarle la mano a Danzō, lo sé muy bien, y ahora que tienes a la asesina de tu queridísima Rin-chan enfrente... ¿A qué esperas para sumirte en la oscuridad completa?

—No sobrevivirás a esto, Uchiha —dice Origami apuntando con una ametralladora Uzi al pecho del Uchiha—. Si creías que un chaleco antibalas podría salvarte, estás equivocado, son balas de punta hueca —y dispara. Pero nada ocurre, Menma sonríe al ver que su disruptor usado cuando no miraba ha funcionado y va a disparar, cuando una granada atada a un temporizador, que a su vez están pegados a una pared, explota llenando todo de luz, afectando hasta a la propia Origami.

—¡Justo en este momento! —grita Menma, todos con dificultad se parapetan tras unas columnas.

—Una granada luminosa con temporizador... Vaya, muy inteligente Origami.

—Esto te trae recuerdos de cuando luchaste junto con Madara contra Danzō, ¿no, Kurumi? —pregunta Origami parapetada y preparando su Uzi.

—Te recuerdo, Origami-san, que le metí seis balas en el pecho a ese hombre, así que en ti serán seis por ser mi enemiga, y cuatro por traicionarme —dice Kurumi riéndose—. Además tengo una bala más reservada para ti, porque no voy a matarte tan fácilmente.

—¿Por qué los intercambios de armas terminan siempre con estos tiroteos? —se pregunta Menma rodando los ojos.

—Kurumi —dice Obito con un peligroso brillo de maldad en los ojos—. ¿Una apuesta para ver quién la mata primero? —como respuesta la Tokisaki sonríe todavía más.

—Trato hecho. ¿El que pierda muere por el ganador?

—Dejémoslo en gravemente herido, mientras pueda vivir.

—¡Si, eso me divierte! —grita contenta Kurumi y dispara rápido a la columna donde se esconde Origami, Obito se cambia de posición mientras Origami le dispara una ráfaga cuando se cambia de posición pero ninguna da en el blanco. Menma dispara a ciegas con el brazo bueno y se esconde evitando los balazos de Origami. Con rapidez la chica saca las balas de la Uzi afectada con el distiptor, la tira al aire y dispara desperdigando los fragmentos del arma, cegando a Kurumi que justo salió para disparar. Origami ve su oportunidad y sale, pero retrocede ante la lluvia de balas de Obito.

—Aun si es Satanás, somos tres contra una —dice Menma disparando a Origami, Obito rápidamente le dispara a la de pelo blanco en una pierna, produciendo un quejido de dolor en la chica—. Acabaremos con ella.

—Pero la bala letal saldrá de mi pistola —dice Obito, Kurumi dispara a la columna donde se parapeta Origami.

—Lo siento, Obito-chan, pero seré yo quien la elimine —dice Kurumi disparando a Origami, quien se cambia de columna para volver a disparar. Sin saber que Menma tenía ahora buena visión sobre ella al haberse cambiado de columna de nuevo.

—Te tengo —dice Menma, alcanzando en el pecho a Origami, haciéndola escupir sangre—. ¡Toma! —Origami se esconde rápido en otra columna, y entonces las balas de Obito y Kurumi le dan al suelo, concretamente a poca distancia de los pies de Menma, haciéndole bailar—. ¡¿Que hacéis?!

—Tú no te metas, ella es mía —dicen al unísono Kurumi y Obito, van a la columna donde Origami se ha parapetado.

—¡Dejad la maldita apuesta y acabemos con ella! —grita Menma, adelantándose también.

Pueden ver un rastro de sangre en la columna hasta el cuerpo, los ojos de Origami están medió abiertos y su pecho no sube ni baja. Kurumi coloca los dedos en el cuello para tomar el pulso.

No hay pulso.

—Muerta... ¡Menma-san, prometí que la mataría! —se queja Kurumi como una niña pequeña.

—Ella fue la causante de que Rin muriese, yo debía haberla matado.

—Ni en sueños podrías superarme Obito-chan. Si digo que yo mataré a alguien, te aguantas y te sientas como un buen perrito.

—¿Quieres que volvamos a lo de hace días? —pregunta Obito serio, recordando cuando intentaban matarse y Madara los paró.

—Adelante, con gusto te destrozaré —dice Kurumi con voz tétrica y mostrando su ojo amarillo con la forma de un reloj.

—Ejem, no es por molestar pero tenemos cuerpos por doquier así que debemos irnos —dice Menma mirando todas las armas que Origami había destruido con sus disparos.

—Dejemos una sorpresa para los policías —dice Kurumi mientras coge el cuerpo de la chica y por unos segundos se queda quieta.

—¿Kurumi? —pregunta Obito, Kurumi niega y sonríe.

—Creí que había visto algo —dice Kurumi sonriendo—. Vamos, yo te ayudo a crear la trampa.

Obito coge al cadáver de Origami y lo coloca en la entrada del parking que había para subir por las escaleras a la planta baja, al tiempo que Kurumi coloca un hilo fino en la entrada. Luego Obito coge uno de los cordeles y lo ata a la anilla de una granada de fragmentación, Menma pega esa granada con celo en la mano derecha de Origami.

—¿En serio debo colocar estas granadas?

—Si, le gustará mucho a Deidara-chan —dice Kurumi sonriendo.

—Sólo queda que alguien abra este cordel y la granada hará el resto —dice Obito, Menma se apoya en Kurumi y los tres salen por la puerta trasera, andando poco a poco. Al salir todos entran en la limusina que está aparcada cerca.

—¡Aj, mierda! —se queja Menma ya en el coche, Kurumi mira al joven y sonríe.

—He visto escenas mucho, mucho peores y provocadas por mi, esto es un simple rasguño —dice Kurumi, Obito entra en el puesto del piloto y teclea unos números en un teléfono robado.

—¿Policía? —pregunta Obito por teléfono cuando contestan, pero con una voz ridículamente aguda—. ¡Si, he oído disparos en las obras del hotel Royal de Konoha! ¡Dense prisa, tengo mucho miedo! —tras unos segundos cuelga—. Bien, ahora unos cuantos policías se unirán a los muertos del futuro Royal —tira el móvil al asfalto, rompiéndose en el momento.

OoooOoooO

Minutos después de que la mafia abandonase el lugar, alguien sale de la puerta trasera. El muñón de su otro brazo no para de gotear sangre, y al salir salta por la fuerza de la explosión causada dentro del hotel en obras. Después de levantarse con un poco de dificultad, avanza hasta un coche negro aparcado en una esquina. Una extraña mujer sale del coche, se acerca al segundo desconocido, le hace un torniquete en el brazo cortado usando un cinturón, y le tapa la herida con vendas. Ambos entran en el coche, la mujer al volante y el otro desconocido se sienta en la parte trasera del coche, junto a una tercera persona.

—¿Qué tal la misión, Origami? —pregunta la piloto, una mujer joven con el pelo largo y negro, y brillante que se ata en una coleta; y ojos negros. Va vestida con un uniforme militar cian oscuro y con un sombrero en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—No fue lo que esperaba, y fui obligada a tener que llamaros... a los dos —dice Origami, mirándose el muñón que tuvo que cortarse usando un cuchillo de uno de los hombres de Gatō muertos para librarse de la granada mortal.

—¿Obito mató a tus padres? —pregunta Ryoko

—No, le tendieron una trampa.

—Fue Phantom, entonces —dice el hombre en el asiento del copiloto, sonriendo de manera que a su compañera le da escalofrios. El joven es de ojos negros, con el cabello de color blanco que se mantiene en una cola de caballo y que usa gafas finas.

—Así es.

—Kabuto, eres igual de escalofriante que Orochimaru —dice la mujer que conduce, el agente de Sasori sonríe.

—Alguien me tiene algo de miedo, Ryoko.

—Miedo no, solo que me das repelús —dice la capitana de la AST Kusakabe Ryoko, mirándole seriamente—. A pesar de que hiciste un trato para que la DEM caiga.

Kabuto recuerda perfectamente que Orochimaru le pidió ponerse en contacto con la Raíz para vender a la DEM en pleno acto. Según le contó Orochimaru, iba a ayudar a Danzō a alcanzar la presidencia del país, y capturó a Tokha para que sea una agente a sangre fría. Investigaba el cadáver de un niño hasta que la AST lo capturó seis días antes de que Isaac viniese a Konoha. De modo que, bajo la promesa de hacer ellos caso omiso a los crímenes descubiertos, Orochimaru tendría libertad para pasar información de Isaac a la Raíz y la AST, mientras Origami le daba la información a Kurumi, matando así a dos pájaros en un tiro. Si no lo hacía, revelarían cualquier trapo sucio de su vida a todo el mundo: había mucho que el antiguo médico perdería si no aceptaba. Kabuto fue quien le pasó información a la Raíz.

El hombre mira a Origami, sonriendo.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber pagado a ese Raíz para matar a Rin? —pregunta Kabuto con una sonrisa.

—Me gustaría cambiarlo pero lo único que puedo hacer ahora por él es acabar con su vida —dice Origami, recordando como Kabuto consiguió que un Raíz le debiera un favor y ella lo uso para su venganza personal.

—¿Ahora a donde nos dirigimos?

—Tú a ningún lado —dice Origami seria, el coche se para en una esquina y Kabuto se baja tapándose el rostro con el abrigo—. No vamos a dejar que una serpiente como tú conozca nuestra base, y matarte delataría la mentira.

—Que mala, te recuerdo que te di la droga del Sueño Temporal —se dice Kabuto sonriendo ante la creación de su droga como pedido de la propia Origami, quien lo ha escuchado.

—Si, con ella pude hacerme la muerta bajando el ritmo de mi corazón hasta casi la muerte, y ninguno se dio cuenta —dice Origami, Kabuto la mira mientras se pone el sombrero.

—Ahora me debes tú un favor a mi, Satanás —dice Kabuto marchándose, Origami frunce el ceño dando a entender que no le gustaba tener que hacer eso, pero asumió la responsabilidad de ese acto por ser éste un caso personal y quería ir lo más preparada posible. Ryoko cierra la puerta.

—Arranca —dice Origami con seriedad—. Ya cayó parte de la DEM, y es tiempo de que la mafia y el resto de la DEM caigan de una vez por todas.

Ryoko asiente conduce el coche hasta la oculta base de la AST que existe en el país, donde planearían su movimiento.

—Nadie se va a salvar de Satanás. Y la AST será la que acabe con la oscuridad de todo.


End file.
